Super Saiyan Blue Evolved
"}} Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview |unnamed = |type = Ability |class = Supplementary |range = User |manga debut = Chapter 40 (Super) |anime debut = DBS123 |game debut = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |movie debut = |ova debut = |users= *Vegeta |ncusers = |parent= Super Saiyan Blue and Perfected Super Saiyan Blue |related =* Super Saiyan Second Grade * Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken |derived = }} ,Dragon Ball FighterZ known also as , is an enhanced limit-breaking version of Super Saiyan Blue achieved by Vegeta during the Tournament of Power. It is described as the form that lies beyond Super Saiyan Blue. In the manga, Vegeta instead evolves the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue transformation. While the results are ultimately the same, there are a few design differences between the two.Super Saiyan Blue Evolved is described as an anime-exclusive transformation by Megumi Ishitani, the director of ''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 131. Despite this, in the manga, Vegeta was later stated to have "evolved" the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue transformation. The aura of his new form remarkably resembles the Evolved Blue state and functions virtually the same way. Appearance The evolved Blue state is similar in appearance to the original transformation with a few notable differences. Vegeta's hair becomes more rigid and takes on a hue, which visibly distinguishes it from the lighter blue hair color of the original Super Saiyan Blue. His pupils are also visible while in this form. However, most notably, Vegeta's muscle mass increases significantly while transformed into this state. His overall size is comparable to the Super Saiyan Second Grade transformation. The manga iteration is much different. Here, Vegeta possess no increased muscle mass and does not have visible pupils. His aura, however, is very similar to the aura of this form in the anime. Attributes The Super Saiyan Blue Evolved transformation is the result of a Super Saiyan Blue who has broken their own limits. Vegeta achieved this state in the Tournament of Power, during his battle with Jiren. It was unlocked when Vegeta remembered Cabba, and his strong desire to keep his promise to the young Saiyan. The Grand Priest stated that this form is the result of Vegeta breaking through his shell, going beyond Super Saiyan Blue's previous power.Dragon Ball Super episode 123 It was also the result of Vegeta giving up on attaining Ultra Instinct so that he could evolve beyond Blue his own way. With his enhanced power, the Blue Evolved transformation placed Vegeta on the level of a Hakaishin, as he was able to match, and eventually overcome Toppo with his power, and was comparable in strength to Son Gokū's Twenty-Fold Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken, allowing him to fight for some time against Jiren. In the manga, this transformation has significantly more power. Jiren compares its power to Gokū's incomplete Ultra Instinct state.Dragon Ball Super chapter 40 Like Gokū, who was able to use the perfect energy control of the original Blue to combine its power with Kaiōken, Vegeta was able to use the tremendous power of Blue Evolved to master the Final Conclusion Technique, allowing him to use it without dying.Dragon Ball Super episode 126 In Other Media Video Games Super Saiyan Blue Evolved debuted in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the Universe Mission. It later appeared in Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle, as well. Trivia *The form was shown in the ending theme of Dragon Ball Super before it was officially revealed in the anime. Notes and references Notes: References: Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Transformations